Machining tools and robots that machine a workpiece into various shapes process the workpiece three dimensionally while being controlled by a numerical control device (hereinafter, “NC device”).
A mold-process support device described in Patent Document 1 includes a function (a dimension display function) of displaying, along with a three-dimensional model of a mold, a numerical value expressing a dimension of a desired portion present within a virtual space of the mold when the mold is designed as a three-dimensional model. In three-dimensionally displaying a virtual model created by CAD or the like, the dimension display function displays a dimension of a portion to be specifically focused in a subsequent operation. For example, the dimension display function displays a dialog box, and displays in numerical characters a distance and an angle designated by a mouse on a display time screen of the three-dimensional model.
A dimension display system described in Patent Document 2 displays two-dimensional drawings including a front view, a plan view, and a side view on a screen of a CAD/CAM system, and also displays a three-dimensional image of a product by opening a three-dimensional display window on the screen. The dimension display system displays a dimension between two points, angles and dimensions of crossed lines and surfaces, and a radius dimension of a circle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-44544 (Page 5, FIG. 4)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-134729 (Page 1)